


No Brakes

by 666fps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raywood, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666fps/pseuds/666fps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heist goes bad big ole' tough guy Ryan is pretty darn pissed off and what better way to blow off some steam than to rail your snarky boyfriend?<br/>Huge surprise here it's just another smut (whoops) featuring Moto-Cop and dad bod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Brakes

The hot wound in Ryan's left shoulder was pulsing so violently he could feel it in his ankles. The bullet had just grazed him, sure, but that didn't make it any less painful when copper tore a small shred in your skin at high velocity. Geoff was barking at him through the communicator, raspy voice bursting in his ears to 'forget about the cash and just get the fuck out of there'. The mask that covered his entire head seemed to make Geoff's voice echo, only further encouraging the Vagabond to take his earbud out. He knew better than to do that. A lone wolf was a dead wolf.  
  
"C'mon, Rye, hurry the fuck up!" Geoff's tinny voice hadn't stopped and Ryan snarled loudly, ducking out from behind the desk where he had stationed himself. The bank job was a bust. Horizons Bank was surrounded by police and they were coming inside as if someone had broken a dam. Ryan knew that Geoff was right; if he didn't get the hell out of dodge soon, he'd be dead or worse in an instant.  
" _Ryan_." Ray's voice finally broke through the madness, and Ryan knew that it was the end of the road for him. He was the last of the Crew inside of the bank and they were waiting for him, knowing that he always went down kicking and screaming. Usually it was shooting and laughing like a psychopath, but they'd messed up this time.  
  
The desk look like Swiss fucking cheese and Ryan threw himself away from it, heading to the back door that had since been blown off with a sticky courtesy of Mr. Michael Jones himself. Ray was just outside the door already sitting on the back of the Kawasaki, the motor purring nicely. Jumping on so hard he nearly toppled the bike over, his boyfriend's arms found themselves around his waist and Ryan kicked the bike stand aside, shifting into neutral before tearing into first, his speed only increasing. The tires screamed as they burnt through the pavement, the Hunters making their getaway.  
  
It was seven o'clock in the evening and normally, Ryan would be happy to cruise through the sunset-lit streets of Los Santos, Ray's arms around him and face snuggled into his back. The rides home after the heists were quiet for the two of them, comms turned down low, enjoying the silence between them. They were safe and richer. This was different.  
Ray could feel the frustration smoking off of Ryan's back, his shoulders hunched a little harder, breaking through the turns faster than he usually did. Ray gripped his waist tight with each one but Ryan didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down. The lad felt blood on his cheek, probably seeping from Ryan's hurt shoulder. He'd gotten a quick peek at it to see that it wasn't life-threatening, nothing that Jack couldn't handle when they got back to the apartment.  
  
Their shared complex was hidden away in the hills. Bitching view, even better for hiding from the cops. It was a wonder that the LSPD hadn't caught onto them yet, but no one was going to bring up the good news lest it jinx them.  
Jack and Geoff were the first ones to get home, the Bugatti whispering to a stop before Geoff killed the engine, slipping out and running his hands through his hair in a heavy sigh.  
  
"You guys almost here?" His hand was on the ear piece, waiting for the  rest of his crew to tell him that they were not dead. Gavin's squawk of life was followed by an affirmation from Ray and Geoff sighed. "Anyone hurt?"  
"Ryan," Ray said, though he didn't sound worried. "Just a graze, he needs a wash and maybe a few stitches, he'll be fine."  
Jack sighed, shaking her head and folding her arms. Ryan was the last one to get hurt. Usually it was Michael in his carelessness or Ray if he got too stoned before a heist. Something was off with the Vagabond. She hoped it was just a bad day.  
  
Michael and Gavin were followed closely by Ryan and Ray. As per usual, Gavin stumbled off the bike, his stomach heaving from Michael's crazed riding. Michael rolled his eyes, patting his partner a little roughly on the back, not really soothing the sickly churn in his gut.  
Ryan glanced over his shoulder a little, feeling the bike shift as Ray got off. Once he was on the ground, Ryan took the key from the ignition and put the bike stand back down, his boots raking through the dust as he stood. Ray could tell he was scowling beneath his mask.  
  
"C'mon, Rye, let's fix you up quick," Jack said, nodding to the gent and heading into the house. Like ducks in a line, they trailed in, Ray at the very end. He knew Ryan would never put a finger on him, but he always got a little crazier when he was mad. Ray would lay low for awhile.  
  
He did just that, heading to his bedroom and throwing off his hoodie, opening a window and sitting in the sill like he always did. A precarious position, Ryan had chastised him many times for tinkering with death, but Ray must have had some sort of listening problem. One knee was folded for balance, the other, dangling outside of the house, the fifty-foot drop onto the side of the cliff face not frightening him nearly as much as it should have.  
From his fingers dangled a joint which he pressed between his lips, hands moving to did through his pockets and find a lighter. Once lit, the fag hung in his teeth while he took his 3DS from the table that was placed just next to the window. Other items on the table included a bong with water so old it was probably moldy - if such a thing could happen - a rubber duck that Gavin had given him as a weird joke, and a cactus. Ray's warming gaze strayed from the screen of his video game and moved to the horizon.  
  
The sunset hurt his eyes, but it looked exceptionally pretty right now. The view gave him almost the entirety of Los Santos, buildings reflecting the red light from far away. From his window he could see the carnival on the boardwalk, the lights already lit. If he squinted he could watch the ferriswheel move. Ray wouldn't trade the view for the world. The sunset looked like starlight on the ocean and Ray  found himself spacing out. Only when his 3DS started to fall from his fingers did he come back to reality, turning his head back down and resuming play.  
  
Ray wasn't alone for very long. A visitor made himself apparent by pushing the door open perhaps a bit roughly, hard enough to startle Ray. He flinched and nearly fell out the damn window, free hand going up to grab onto the pane above his head.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan," Ray said, finding balance before releasing the pane, glaring at his intruder. "What-..."  
  
Ryan looked like he was about to fucking _kill_ him. His mask was gone, sure, but the paint was still smeared all over his face. The crisp edges that Ray had painted on him earlier were muddied with sweat and maybe blood, making his eyes look all the darker. His left shoulder had been stitched up neatly, Jack's hands like god's touch. The sunset beamed across his body, muscular and bitten by scars. Ray could have sworn he heard trumpets and saw tiny angels floating around his biceps, his body still without a shirt.  
  
"What did I tell you about sitting in the window?"  
  
_Oh dear_. Ryan was pulling _that_ tone with him, his voice so honeyed and murderous at the same time that it made Ray dizzy. It was not something he did often, and when he did, Ray usually found himself on his knees within the next five minutes, either his mouth or his ass rather full. Ray, somehow, kept his cool.  
" _Pretty_ sure you told me that sitting in the window is a-okay," Ray said, flicking the still-burning roach into oblivion out the window. He shifted, snapping his 3DS shut and setting it on the table. Ray's tiny smile had not faded, his eyes a little red and heavy. Even if Ryan hadn't seen the joint, he would have known that Ray was high. Good, the kid always liked to fuck when they were high, might as well make this a little more enjoyable for him.  
  
Ray contemplated letting himself just drop the rest of the way out of the window and plummet to his death to escape the Vagabond's rage. He was teetering on exploding and Ray's smart-ass quip obviously wasn't doing him any favors. Ray was just wondering if he would die on impact or die in the hospital when Ryan snagged him.  
"Woah, easy, _hey!_ " Ray could have squealed when Ryan grabbed him by the shoulders from the window sill, arms hooking under his pits and quite literally dragging him across the carpet before pushing him down onto the bed. Ray scrambled, his fingers clawing at the blankets before Ryan was on top of him. Too late, no escaping now, you're fucked; no pun intended.  
  
Shoved onto his back, Ray was already panting a little bit when Ryan's mouth fell on his own, teeth grazing together as the larger man attacked the other, snarling into his open lips. Ray tried to kiss back but it was clear that his body was only a tool for Ryan now, something he could pour his anger into. This happened rarely, but when it did, Ray usually walked strangely for the next day and wore a high collar. It was never Ryan's anger that frightened him; it was how he expressed it into Ray's all too responsive body. His lack of mercy was outweighed only by his pleasure in seeing Ray squirm.  
  
"You think you're funny, you little shit," Ryan growled, pulling back from the kiss only to insult Ray.  
"Correction, I _know_ I'm funny," Ray said, unable to prevent himself from being an ass. He knew he would be paying for it soon, but it was worth it while it lasted. Ray's hands went to Ryan's chest for only a second before the Vagabond grabbed them, slamming them down into the bed. It almost hurt, and Ray liked it.  
"I'm going to fuck that smile right off of your face," Ryan said, leaning in and catching part of Ray's supple throat in his teeth. Ray sucked down a whimper, arching his back as his eyes twisted shut, already able to tell that Ryan was leaving a bite on him that would last for a week. Once satisfied by Ray's irritating writhing, Ryan pulled back, his knees digging harder into Ray's sides as he held him still.  
  
"What, done already? I thought-" Ryan was not done, far from it, and he made that obvious when he cut Ray off, reaching behind his back and revealing Ray's demise.  
Ryan's butterfly knife was not subtle, his wrist flicking magically as the five inch blade danced out of the hilt, spinning the steel around barely a foot away from Ray's face. He swallowed hard at the sight of it, unsure of where to look; the knife that could cut him to pieces, or Ryan's burning gaze that could _really_ hurt him.  
"Look at me," Ryan demanded and Ray did, as much as he didn't want to. If the expression on Ryan's face was the last thing that Ray ever saw, he would die a happy dude. His cock twitched and he thought he was going to soil his pants from just the look.  
"Put your hands above your head and don't move them." Another demand that Ray wilted under, his arms stretching across the bed and his wrists lying uselessly together, one crossed over the other. Ryan had no praise from him, one hand on Ray's bicep, the armed one on the move. Ryan slid the knife under Ray's shirt, watching him tremble with anticipation. The fear in his eyes was present, but the lust was clouding it over. Ryan's moving wrist pushed Ray's shirt up, the tip of the knife poking into Ray's chin. He swallowed hard and tilted his head back, Ryan guiding him gently with the blade.  
  
Ryan made quite the show, perched above his hips and scaring the life out of him. The hand left his bicep and grabbed Ray's rucked up shirt, holding it tight and giving a yank. Ray whimpered and arched his back, shivering hard as Ryan brought the knife towards himself, slowly tearing the fibers of Ray's garment. Rendering the shirt absolutely useless, Ryan grabbed it at the back of Ray's neck and tore it away completely. Ray's body shifted with the movement but fell right back to where Ryan wanted it, wrists crossed, back flat on the bed.  
  
Lazily, Ryan was drawing patterns on Ray's chest with the knife. He was careful not to hurt him, but he was getting his point across; _don't fucking move_. Ray caught his lower lip in his own teeth in a whimper when Ryan pressed the flat of the blade _oh so_ gently down on his nipple, the cool steel startling him. Ray's other nipple was not left untouched; Ryan's calloused fingers found it and began rolling the tiny bead, twisting until Ray dared to whine in pleasure-pain. His back started to arch again and Ryan ghosted the tip of the knife on his nipple, a gentle reminder to stay right where he was.  
  
"R-Ryan.." Ray's voice was a weak plea in the bedroom and Ryan raised a brow.  
"I don't remember giving you permission to speak, Narvaez," Ryan said, his voice unexpectedly calm. That _terrified_ Ray and he sucked the rest of his words down his throat, letting out a trembling breath. He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans and there was no way that Ryan didn't know. He was sitting on top of his dick, after all.  
Ryan continued, hand shifting from his nipple to hold him at the side just below his pit. The knife was working its way down, tickling down Ray's soft stomach and dipping, just momentarily, into his boxers. Ray keened with fear and Ryan wanted to slap him.  
  
Eventually, Ryan flicked the knife shut and returned it to his back pocket, quite pleased with Ray's reaction from it. He grabbed Ray by the jeans, his fingers hooked into his boxers as well, and moved back, yanking the garments down just enough to let his cock spring free.  
"Is it still funny, Narvaez?" Ryan asked, going back to his perch above the lad. "I don't see that smug fucking look on your face anymore, what's wrong?" Ryan ducked his head down just enough to spit onto Ray's cock, hand grabbing it and beginning to move in slow, rough jerks. Ray's fingers flexed into tight fists and he grit his teeth, panting hard through them.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryan asked, smirking up at his captive.  
"Please fuck me, Rye, please, I'm sorry for being a bitch, please let me have you," Ray begged, his mouth sputtering words as soon as he was allowed. Ryan laughed in his face, enjoying the way it made Ray's cheeks flush all the way down to his shoulders in humiliation. Ray absolutely detested begging, so it was no surprise that Ryan forced him to do it all the time.  
  
"You don't deserve to get fucked," Ryan snarled, still playing with his dick. His hand hadn't picked up the pace, nor had it become any gentler, precome bleeding from Ray's head and making it easier for Ryan to tease him. "Get on your knees."  
The second Ryan pulled back, Ray rolled over onto his stomach and brought his knees up, tucking his head down into the blankets just slightly.  
"Show me," Ryan growled, and Ray didn't need to ask for clarification on what the gent wanted to see. Shame spread like wildfire through all of his nerve endings and he shut his eyes miserably, both hands coming back to grab the plush cheeks of his backside and spread them. Between the globes of flesh, his petite entrance puckered, the slightly wrinkled skin winking in desperation. Ray looked so filthy and Ryan loved him for it.  
  
Ryan had reached for the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube, only tossing it onto the bed. He moved in and placed his hands atop Ray's, keeping him right where he was as his mouth came closer.  
Ryan licked a slow, gentle stripe from the seam of his balls, across his taint, and to the base of his spine, an action so tedious and embarrassing that it made Ray drool on himself, his mouth open in a soundless moan. Ryan needed no encouragement to start tormenting him in earnest, mouth working viciously on Ray's entrance, lips glued around it as his tongue lashed the flexing muscles, trying to suck Ryan's tongue inside. Ray was mewling profanities at the other end of the bed, his mouth a string of curses and hot whines. Ryan loved to gag him, get him to shut _the fuck_ up, but Ray's pathetic mewling was sometimes even sweeter.  
  
Ryan took Ray's hand from his backside and pushed his fingers down on the bottle of slick that had been left by his knees.  
"Touch yourself," Ryan demanded, his breath hot on Ray's puckering taint. Ray made quick work of pouring some lube on his fingers, just enough to make his hand glide smoothly before grabbing his weeping cock, jerking himself off hard and fast how he preferred. Ray's other arm was by his head now, steadying himself on the bed as his hand blurred over his dick, Ryan's mouth bringing him closer to orgasm. Pressure was building in his gut and his moans were increasing slightly in pitch, a warning sign that Ray was going to make a mess of himself.  
  
Ryan shifted too, pulling his mouth away and replacing it with two of his fingers, already lubed up. He had run out of patience for the lad long ago and jammed his fingers right in, Ray crying out in the most heavenly way. Ryan thrust his fingers in and out cruelly a few times before twisting and hooking them, finding Ray's prostate with a practiced ease and nearly bringing Ray off the bed as he slammed into it. Ray's eyes rolled and he almost screamed, seconds away from coming.  
Ryan decided he didn't deserve _that,_ either. His other hand was down between Ray's legs, sneaking past the jeans he still had around his thighs and grabbing the base of Ray's cock in a merciless choke hold, snubbing out his orgasm.  
"Keep touching yourself," Ryan growled, and Ray's disobeying would have been a death wish. Painfully, Ray kept jerking himself off, pleading with Ryan.  
"Rye, please, _please,_ I wanna' come so _fucking_ bad, _please!_ " Tears were bleeding down his cheeks from the pressure, his body on the verge of climax but he couldn't _fucking_ get there with Ryan suffocating his dick. The fact that he was still slamming what was now three fingers into his prostate wasn't helping him.  
  
"Not yet," Ryan mocked, peering to the side just slightly to make sure that Ray was still pleasuring himself. "You look so fucking good like this, crying on your knees like a little bitch." Ray's hand hadn't slowed on his cock and Ryan was impressed, though not enough to give the lad what he wanted. Ray looked like he was going to pass out, his hips jerking involuntarily, his entire body shivering and covered in goose bumps despite the Summer breeze that filled the room. Ryan's arousal was quickly becoming too much for even himself and he moved quickly, hand coming out of Ray's taint with a wet suck. Ryan's hands grabbed Ray by the hips and he twisted the lad roughly, practically flinging him onto his back.  
  
Ray landed on the bed with a little bounce, looking up at Ryan and gasping for mercy. Ryan took all of four seconds to go back into the night stand, take out a condom and roll it on, slap on some lube then line himself up. He grabbed the backs of Ray's knees and brought one onto his right shoulder, the other still in his hand as he spread Ray so wide he almost snapped him in half. Finally Ryan pushed in, the fire of the stretch burning Ray for hardly a moment. Ryan gave him no chance to adjust before his hips were moving at a considerably violent pace, the bed shaking and rocking into the wall with soft, rhythmic thumps.  
  
"This what you want, yeah?" Ryan growled, bending Ray back further to get a better angle. Ray couldn't form together the word 'yes', only responding with his helpless moans, hands up against the headboard so Ryan wouldn't fuck him off the bed. He kept himself as steady as he could, Ryan's thrusting so rough that it was impossible to focus on anything else. He barely heard Ryan insulting him, calling him all sorts of names and mocking him.  
Ray didn't last long at all. Barely two minutes in and he was coming, seed splattering across his chest and nearly up to his face, his head turned to the side and his eyes shut, drooling mouth open in endless cries of pleasure. His taint was suffocating the life out of Ryan as he came, nearly slowing down his thrusts. Ryan stood up to the challenge, snarling under his heavy breathing as he took Ray like he paid for it.  
  
Ray's body was so good that Ryan couldn't take it much longer. After another five, he pulled out with a second gross slurping noise and shifted up quickly, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking himself to completion all over Ray's face. Despite the fact that he somehow still had his glasses on, Ray shut his eyes. When he tried to turn his face, Ryan grabbed him by the hair and held him in place, growling at him and covering his face in his orgasm. Ryan shivered faintly, slapping his spent cock at Ray's mouth a few times before pulling away, shuddering and collapsing on his back.  
They stayed like that for awhile, panting so hard it almost fogged up the windows. Ray was a wreck, his face and chest covered in seed and sweat. Amazingly they both still _sort of_ had their jeans on. Shifting, Ray moved his fingers blindly around the bed and Ryan closed the space, holding his slightly smaller hand and petting his skin affectionately. Nothing really needed to be said; Ryan felt better and Ray's asshole hurt, but in a good way. Minutes passed by in silence before Ryan spoke.  
  
"Do you want to take a shower?"  
"Yeah, just gimmie' a hand, I can't see."  
_A stifled laugh._ "What's wrong?"  
"Well, you see, somebody came all over my _fucking_ glasses, I don't know what happened, dude."  
"Jesus, sorry I missed it. C'mere."

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE NEIGHBORS
> 
> 666fps here bringing you another piece of shit raywood smut. i had this idea going around in my head for a long time of ryan being pissed off about something and taking it out on ray who is A Little Shit about it so this is how i express myself are you proud of me mom
> 
> things for the future, still working on some top!Gavino stuff, probably gonna' do a kings AU for that one. might do some fluff stuff soon. like i always say, prompts/requests and stuff like that are welcome.  
> also shout out to the shitty title because i could not think of anything else eyyyy thumbs up emoji.
> 
> 666fps out


End file.
